


Colours of a Mad Love

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark! Loki, Darkfic, Decapitation, M/M, Madness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fall, Loki begins to see the world in Colours…the colours of his mad and unrequited love for his own brother. Just a little dark Thorki piece! Loki PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of a Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cruel Character Death, Madness, Unrequited Love, AU
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆ *…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆

 

He sees the world in bright blue, ever since his fall from the Bifrost had led him to the world of the Chitauri and the Other One, who gave him his sceptre. The blue gem reminds him of his love's eyes.

He sees the world in bright silver, when he arrives in Midgard, knowing that there's an army waiting for him. He likes this world, for it looks like his love's armour.

He sees the world in bright golden, when he pokes out the doctor's eye, actually enjoying it. For a moment, it feels like home.

He sees the world in darker shades, when his love finally finds him, although they parted on bad terms the last time they met. He's overjoyed to see him again, nonetheless.

He sees the world in bright grey, when he stabs the SHIELD – Agent from behind and he has to let the tank with his love in it fall down from the Helicarrier to keep up the appearance. He wonders what it's like to die.

He sees the world in shades of grey, when his army attack the mortals on the street and the first skyscrapers start to burn. It's a breathtaking sight and he smiles.

He sees the world in blood red, the same colour the cape of his love has, when this one appears on the viewing platform and confronts him. And for the first time, he thinks that his love might not love him in return. There is only one possibility to secure his love. He raises his arm, which holds the sceptre, and watches as it slices through the neck of his love, severing the head from the body. While the body sinks to the ground, he picks up the head of his love with a smile on his face and gazes into those beautiful, storm blue eyes, which had haunted him since his childhood. Cradling the head to his chest, he is delighted. Now his love belongs to him – forever.

He sees the world in rainbow colours and then with his own eyes, his gaze still fixed on the clouded eyes of his love's head. Only the despaired weeping sound of the queen, sobbing heavily over the remains of his love's body and hammer, makes him look up. He sees the king and his love's friends looking at him in disgust, anger and disdain. He smiles and presses a kiss on his love's forehead and lips. No one will separate them now.

He sees the world in black, because he is no more.

☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆ *…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆

The End!

☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆ *…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆*☆*…….*……..*……..* ☆

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest piece of fiction ever and a very dark one on top. I'm really sorry, but the most bizarre plot bunnies seem to find me at the moment and I was in the mood for something dark. Do I have to be ashamed about it? I don't really know. I just try to face my writer's block, which I always get, when I try to write such things. I really need a beta.
> 
> However, I'm taking a break from writing until September, when the DVD finally comes out.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
